


Halloween Party

by Cocoaba



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Dancing, M/M, ambiguous ending, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoaba/pseuds/Cocoaba
Summary: This year’s Halloween party a bust, until a certain Knight notices something as he about leave.





	Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all!! I’m still alive and I’m still in love with this fandom. I have a few stories in the works, but I’m so slow at writing, so please bare with me! >w<
> 
>  
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!

The turn out at this years Halloween party was larger than the last and frankly this made Seifer pissed. More people meant more drunks and not to mention those smelling of musk and sweat. He was two beers in and thought hard about whether or not there was even a reason to stay. As he looked into the crowd, Fujin and Raijin were on the dance floor practically fornicating   
under the disguise of dancing. They had decided to do matching costumes, both dressing up as the Guardian Force Brothers. Which never bothered the scarred blonde since he dressed up as the same thing every year; A Knight.

Seifer only had one true dream and it was to be a knight, So it was only befitting. 

The knight waved for another drink before returning his gaze to analyze the dancers before him. Everyone’s costumes for the most part were typically as always, half naked cats, dogs, and EMTs. He sighed, people would use any excuse to walk around half naked. Any other day this party would be considered an orgy, but throw a costume into the mix and it’s considered normal. 

As he swung back towards the bar to grab another drink, a pair of clashing colors caught the corner of his vision. They danced in tandem, but it was clear the female was more superior in rhythm than the other; she was a fire dancing to the wind. Yet the more he watched, the more he realized the other one; a male, danced like a fish out of water. More like ice sliding across the floor.

Their costumes were almost befitting in that sense, the Female was dressed as the Guardian force; Shiva. The woman wore a muiltcolored skin tight suit. The colors consist of blues and yellows. When the she swayed her hips with the music the colors would reflect green. Her face was painted entirely blue, so it was difficult to place her identity.

As for her companion, he decided to dress has Ifrit. And like most partygoers, he was practically nude. The only thing preventing that was an blood orange fur cloth protecting his modesty. His nails were long and black while his wrist held oversized gold bangles. Just like the Shiva, Ifrit face’s was also unrecognizable. The male guardian force had and orange wig on that matched his modesty covering. His eye were obscured by golden contacts and anytime he smiled, fangs would protrude from his mouth. It was like they were both wearing the other’s costume with they way moved. Ice dancing as a flame But the flame… melting.

For the life of him, Seifer couldn’t identify the two dancing before him and it was irking him. 

They say curiosity killed the cat, but Seifer was much stronger than a feline. 

For the first time since he arrived, Seifer finally had something to do. Slowly he walked towards the two, hoping one of them would speak and reveal themselves. Unfortunately for him, they continued to dance, both so ensnared with each other that both failed to notice his presence. Ifrit was the worst of the two, so Seifer allowed himself to help the poor soul out. Show him what it’s like to have actually rhythm.

Gently he tapped Ifrit’s shoulder, waiting for his consent before he tried anything. Seifer may be an ass, but he respected a person’s body. 

Ifrit looked back and immediately tensed. Even looking at his face this close, Seifer was still unable to tell who he was, his face was covered in makeup with flame like designs that shimmered, while his lips were painted black. Whoever this person was, he looked incredible. 

Seifer couldn’t help but to smirk, “you’re not a great dancer, but I can help you with that. You mind?”

Ifrit stood frozen for a moment before glancing towards Shiva. After a brief moment of shared stares, The woman shrugged and walked away, leaving seifer and Ifrit. 

Without a word the fiery male, grabbed Seifer’s hand and pulled him further into the crowd, then just waited. The blonde didn’t need a hint and understood he’d just gotten permission to help the poor soul.

Slowly seifer grabbed the man’s hips, pulling him to close until they were connected at the hips. Thankfully the song that was playing was one the knight was familiar with, the beat was constant and frankly anyone could dance perfectly to the tune. 

“Become one with me, don’t fight against my movements. You’ll look foolish otherwise.” Seifer stated.

 

His partner’s movements were janky at first, but once he relaxed, he followed every command Seifer gave. Giving the blonde a run for the money. 

‘A fast leaner, huh…let’s push my luck then,” He thought.

After a few more minutes of grinding, Seifer decided to switch it up, turning Ifrit around to face him. Nothing like getting close and personal, give the silent beast a chance to talk.

But to his surprise his dance partner wasn’t expecting the turn around and tensed back up again. Almost freezing in place. He couldn’t help but to chuckle at the anxious man. “I’m not gonna bite…unless you want me too. So Don’t freeze up to much. If you want, I’ll be you’re knight, my treat.” he offered.

Ifrit looked confused for a moment before smiling and nodding enthusiastically. 

The smaller man once again grabbed Seifer’s hand and prompted him to follow. Guiding him through sea of bodies, Ifrit’s grip was tight. Seifer lost himself for a moment while being navigated in through the crowed. He wondered where they were going, but opted to humor the beast endeavor. The knight was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn’t realize he was being shoved out on a vacant balcony. When seifer turned around, the beastly man was standing there with a large toothy grin, waiting.

“Heh, you want a treat that bad?” Seifer asked while flaunting his signature smirk, “Then come and get it.” 

Confidently Ifrit walked towards the Knight, the night air breeze causing the mane on his head to sway lightly. Seifer glued his eyes to the mans abs, they were ripped beyond perfection. Whoever this was clearly took care of themselves. He tried to keep his mind from going to the gutter, but it was extremely difficult when someone with such sex appeal was walking towards him. 

 

Ifrit was so close and yet so far, Seifer beckoned him to take those final steps with a finger, inching him close with him each pull. When he was within arms reached the knight pulled him. 

 

“Gotcha…you ready for your treat now?”

 

The beastly man shook his head in disagreement.

 

“No?” He chuckled, “And why’s that?”

Standing on his front feet, Ifrit leaned into Seifer’s ear and whispered.

“Because I rather have you receiving a trick instead, but if you still wanna give me a treat, you better find me. Oh, and Happy Halloween!”

It took a few moment for everything to register, but when it did, Seifer was alone. 

That voice, that body, that’s smile….How could he have been an idiot! Only one person met that trifecta and that was Zell Dincht. The same Zell Dincht who he grinded with for the pass half hour, the same Zell who was expecting a reward for his behavior.

Seifer smiles to himself, “heh, two can play at that game Chicken.”

Seifer’s returned to the festivities, but he’s got something else entirely going in his mind. He knew where to find Zell, but why rush? The longer he waits the sweeter his treat will be.


End file.
